Anata Wa Hitsuzenteki Desu!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Neji. Não importa por quanto tempo se guarda seus sentimentos, sempre haverá alguém que vai notar... E talvez alguém que irá lhe corresponder.


**N/A: CUIDADO! Essa Fic possuí Spoiler para o Mangá 278 e 279.

* * *

**

**Anata Wa Hitsuzenteki Desu! **

Olhava pela janela da torre do Kazekage. Sua missão não estava completada, aliás estava longe disso...Já haviam derrotado apenas dois membros da Akatsuki, Sasori e Deidara, e até poderiam continuar com a missão caso não tivessem que cuidar do Kazekage, o qual estava se recuperando de seus ferimentos depois de voltar á vida graças á Chiyo-Baa-sama.

Observava a Vila da Areia, todos os seus habitantes vivendo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, nem ao menos um pingo de preocupação em seu rosto. Será que não se importavam pela saúde de seu Kage? Mesmo todos sabendo que o mesmo arriscou sua vida para protegê-los e que agora não possuí mais Shukaku consigo? Hunf, pessoas idiotas e sem consideração, para falar a verdade não conseguia entender o porquê de Gaara ter protegido-as, deveria tê-las deixado morrer para ver se aprendiam a lição.

Soltou um suspiro cansado e se distanciou daquela janela, começando a andar pelos silenciosos corredores da torre, encontrando ás vezes algum conselheiro ou ajudante do Kaze. Começou a escutar passos apressados em sua direção, então parou de andar e apenas esperou que a pessoa o alcançasse. Conhecia muito bem aquele chackra, portanto não precisava se preocupar...

A jovem Chunnin parou diante de si, ofegante e o fitou, meio calma e meio séria.

**Tenten**: Putz...Até que enfim eu te achei hein, Neji! Estou te procurando faz séculos, e o número de intermináveis corredores que tem nesse lugar também não me ajudou muito... –o Hyuga a fitou, curioso.

**Neji**: E para que estava me procurando? –ela o fitou e sorriu sem jeito, lembrando-se.

**Tenten**: Ah sim! Estava te procurando porque Kakashi chamou todos nós para o quarto do Kazekage-sama, parece que ele já acordou. –anunciou.

Ele arregalou seus olhos de modo impressionado. Realmente Gaara possuía muita força para poder se recuperar tão rápido assim, em apenas três dias. Assentiu de maneira afirmativa e, juntamente com a Mitsashi, começaram a correr rapidamente até o quarto do Kaze.

**oOo **

Adentraram no quarto com pressa, encontrando ali um Gaara sentado em sua cama e todos os outros envolta, enquanto a médica do grupo estava sentada ao lado dele, dando-lhe algumas informações sobre seu estado de saúde e sobre o que havia de fato acontecido depois que ele foi raptado e durante esses três dias em que esteve desmaiado.

O Hyuga e a Mitsashi se puseram ao lado de seu outro companheiro, o qual lhes sorriu e voltou a observar a situação presente. Os olhos do Hyuga vagaram pelo Kazekage, analisando seu estado e, inconscientemente, pousou-os na jovem médica de cabelos rosados e sentiu seu coração acelerar por um momento. Desviou seu olhar para o chão, tratando de se acalmar. Sua repentina reação não fora despercebida pela companheira de time que estava ao seu lado, a qual então apenas deu um sorriso de cumplicidade enquanto o fitava de esgoela.

O jovem levantou seu olhar, colocando dessa vez toda a sua atenção na 'reunião' que estava tendo.

**Sakura**: E esse elixir de ervas você tem que tomar um gole a cada cinco horas. –terminava de dar as instruções sobre os remédios.

O Kage apenas assentiu, sem fita-la. A jovem deixou todos os remédios em cima de uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama e se levantou, afastando-se um pouco, mas sentiu ser puxada pelo pulso. Virou-se e encontrou o Sabaku fitando-a com aqueles olhos verdes água. Engoliu seco e se virou por completo, sentindo seu pulso ser largado.

**Sakura**: Algum problema, Kazekage?

**Gaara**: Como...Como voltei? –perguntou num sussurro audível.

A Kunoichi baixou o olhar, meio entristecida.

**Sakura**: Chiyo-Baa-sama o trouxe de volta a vida sacrificando-se para executar um Jutsu criado por ela mesma. –respondeu simplesmente, levantando o olhar para encara-lo, o qual estava cabisbaixo.

**Gaara**: Entendo. –sussurrou e voltou a se deitar.

**Sakura**: Agora descanse, Kazekage. –virou-se e começou a andar em direção á porta.

O Hyuga, o qual estava atento em toda a conversação, acompanhou a Haruno com o olhar até que a mesma saiu do aposento. Voltou sua atenção para os dois Senseis que agora apenas avisavam que podiam andar pela Vila e fazer o que quiser e que no momento a missão não seria continuada. Escutou os gritos de felicidade de Naruto e Lee, os quais saíram correndo dali no mesmo instante para poderem conhecer melhor a Vila. Soltou um suspiro e se virou, também saindo do quarto, acompanhado por sua companheira...

**oOo **

Estavam ambos apoiados no parapeito de uma janela de um dos corredores da Torre, que assim como a maioria dos outros corredores esse também estava vazio. Olhavam para a Vila atentamente, o silêncio predominava entre os dois Ninjas. Ele apenas observava todo o movimento das ruas, até que seus olhos avistaram a Kunoichi de cabelos rosas que acabara de sair da Torre, passando assim a observa-la atentamente, sem desviar o olhar de sua silhueta. Já a garota que se encontrava do seu lado, ao notar onde seu olhar estava cravado, apenas soltou um pequeno riso, o que chamou a atenção do Hyuga, o qual passou a fita-la confuso.

**Neji**: Enlouqueceu, Tenten?

**Tenten**: Eu não, mas sinceramente Neji, você é patético. –disse divertida, voltando a rir logo em seguida.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, fitando-a ainda.

**Neji**: Patético?.! –indagou.

Ela o fitou, contendo o riso.

**Tenten**: Sim, patético. –ele a fuzilou com o olhar. –Afinal, nem ao menos sabe disfarçar.

**Neji**: Disfarçar o que? –perguntou curioso.

**Tenten**: Ora, disfarçar sua paixão pela Sakura-chan. –disse com toda a naturalidade do mundo.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Hyuga, seu coração falhou uma simples batida e suas bochechas ficaram levemente rubras, num tom quase que imperceptível. Engoliu seco. Droga! Como deixou isso transparecer dessa maneira?.! Burro, burro, burro! Pelo menos somente Tenten pareceu perceber, não gostava nem de imaginar Lee ou Naruto pegando em seu pé por causa disso. Soltou um suspiro, colocando seus pensamentos em ordem e fitou a Mitsashi, a qual sorria divertida.

**Tenten**: Acertei né?.! É difícil acreditar que logo você está apaixonado. –continuou.

**Neji**: Tenten...

**Tenten**: O que? –o fitou, curiosa.

**Neji**: Como você... –decidiu parar a pergunta, sentia as palavras ficarem presas em sua garganta.

**Tenten**: Como eu descobri? –ele assentiu. –Talvez pelo fato de que, de uns anos para cá, você não deixa de observar a Sakura e, quando a Hokage disse que faríamos uma missão junto com a equipe 7, eu percebi que você ficou meio...Nervoso! –sorriu.

Ele abaixou o olhar, fitando o chão sobre seus pés e com um sorriso irônico na face. Realmente não conseguiu disfarçar bem, mas pelo visto apenas Tenten havia descoberto e não parecia se importar, o que era um alívio. Voltou a fitar aqueles olhos chocolates, vendo que a garota o observava como se perguntasse: 'Desde quando?', soltou mais um suspiro e decidiu falar.

**Neji**: Desde o primeiro exame Chunnin. –ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto ele voltou a observar o céu através da janela.

**Tenten**: Tanto tempo assim?.! Nossa. Mas o que houve?

**Neji**: Não era paixão, apenas admiração.

**Tenten**: Agora boiei mesmo...Como assim?

**Neji**: Devo dizer que eu havia ficado impressionado com o fato de que, mesmo sendo mais fraca, ela ao menos conseguiu empatar sua luta contra a herdeira do Clã Yamanaka, que é um Clã realmente forte. Apenas fiquei impressionado com sua força de vontade... –explicou.

**Tenten**: Agora entendo. –passou a observar o céu também.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até ela decidir retomar o assunto.

**Tenten**: Mas se era só admiração, como virou amor? –o fitou, curiosa.

Ele corou de leve, novamente, e soltou mais um suspiro, vendo que não tinha escapatória a não ser contar.

**Neji**: Eu não sei. Logo depois disso veio a missão de Resgate ao Sasuke! No começo eu só iria participar da Missão por obrigação como Ninja, mas ao ver o sofrimento dela uma vontade de mudar aquilo me dominou e acabou se tornando um segundo motivo para ir na tal Missão, a qual no final não foi completada. Os anos foram passando depois disso, minha admiração foi ficando cada vez maior depois que ela começou seu treinamento com Tsunade-sama e quase a superou, tornando-se realmente admirável...Acho que...

**Tenten**: Que sua admiração acabou ficando fora de controle e por fim se tornou algo mais forte, certo? –sorriu para ele com cumplicidade, ele apenas assentiu e fitou o céu novamente. –Já pensou em conversar com ela?

**Neji**: Não, não adiantaria afinal ela ama o Uchiha. –respondeu friamente, ela apenas deu um suspiro de negação.

**Tenten**: Eu não tenho muita certeza disso... –ele a fitou confuso. –Apenas digo que você deveria falar com ela, não seja covarde. –colocou uma mão no ombro do jovem, sorriu e se afastou, deixando-o sozinho.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, fitando as ruas da Vila. Estava confuso. Deveria mesmo falar com a Kunoichi ou deixar quieto como tem sido á mais de três anos? Não sabia, mas era uma questão na qual pensar. Afastou-se da janela e começou a andar pelos corredores, em direção da saída daquela Torre. Passearia um pouco para refrescar seus pensamentos e sua cabeça que estava realmente confusa...

**oOo **

Andava calmamente pelas ruas da Vila da Areia, observando todo o movimento das pessoas e seu incrível comercio que parecia nunca parar por ali. Caminhou até um pequeno parque que havia ali perto, observando várias crianças brincarem nos simples brinquedos que ali havia, sorrindo e se divertindo. Seus olhos perolados pararam sobre uma silhueta feminina bem familiar, a qual estava sentada num dos bancos do parque.

Caminhou devagar até ela, a qual o fitou meio avoada.

**Sakura**: Neji-san...Ah, sente-se. –sorriu e deu espaço para o rapaz sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ele ficou alguns segundos parado, fitando-a, logo depois raciocinou e sentou-se ao lado da Haruno, fitando-a de esgoela enquanto a mesma ainda sorria e fitava as crianças.

**Neji**: O que faz aqui?

**Sakura**: Apenas espairecendo um pouco, estou cansada depois de tudo. –mostrou-se entristecida.

**Neji**: E porque está triste? –ela o fitou com um sorriso.

**Sakura**: Vejo que é bem preceptivo. Estou triste por causa do que houve com a Chiyo-Baa-sama. –ficou cabisbaixa, com um tristonho sorriso nos lábios.

**Neji**: Esqueça isso, o que houve foi necessário. Foi a decisão dela, ninguém pode mudar o que aconteceu.

**Sakura**: Tem razão... –sussurrou concordando.

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles, enquanto ela fitava o parque e ele fitava o céu. Os risos infantis das crianças que ali brincavam era a única coisa escutada pelos dois, não havia do que conversar, a situação estava realmente tensa. A atenção do gênio Hyuga foi desviada para a Kunoichi que acabara de se levantar e caminhava até uma das crianças que brincavam. Levantou-se e a seguiu, parando ao lado da mesma enquanto ela examinava um recente machucado da criança que havia acabado de cair enquanto jogava.

**Sakura**: Hmmm não é grave, não precisa chorar. –disse calmamente, fitando o pequeno garoto que chorava por causa do machucado em seu joelho. –Como se chama?

**Tai**: Uzura Tai, senhora. –sussurrou envergonhado e com os olhos marejados.

**Sakura**: Prazer, Tai-kun. –sorriu. –Olha, me chamo Haruno Sakura e vou cuidar desse seu machucado, ok?

A criança apenas assentiu, ainda meio envergonhado.

**Sakura**: Não vai doer, tenha calma. –sorriu e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ferimento no joelho do garoto.

Todos que estavam envolta ficaram curiosos e fitando aquela situação, inclusive o Hyuga que estava ao lado da médica. Todos arregalaram seus olhos quando viram aquilo: uma luz esverdeada emanar na palma da mão da Kunoichi. Sakura fechou os olhos e canalizou seu chackra para sua mão, emitindo aquela luz, a qual começou a adentrar no pequeno machucado, parando o sangramento pouco a pouco e fechando a ferida, deixando todas as crianças impressionadas inclusive o 'paciente'.

Ela abriu os olhos e a luz desapareceu. Fitou o machucado com sues olhos verdes e sorriu, vendo que já estava completamente curado e fechado, sem perigo de infecção ou algo mais grave.

O garoto sorriu e a abraçou em agradecimento, fazendo um sorriso doce surgir nos lábios da Kunoichi.

**Tai**: Arigatou, moça! –disse sorrindo, se afastou e voltou a brincar junto com as outras crianças que ainda estavam impressionados com a médica.

Ela apenas fitou-o se afastar, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

**Neji**: Muito bom. –sussurrou e ela o fitou.

**Sakura**: Arigatou. –tinha suas bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

**Neji**: Melhor voltarmos para a torre, parece que logo choverá. –comentou, cruzando os braços.

**Sakura**: Tem razão. –fitou o céu por um instante, vendo algumas nuvens cinzas se formarem. –Então vamos! –sorriu.

Ele assentiu de modo afirmativo. Ela acenou para as crianças, avisando sobre a chuva e logo depois acompanhou o Hyuga, dirigindo-se de volta para a torre, mantendo um certo silêncio entre eles que não foi cortado em nenhum momento.

**oOo **

Estavam todos os Ninjas de Konoha no refeitório, para o jantar. Dividiam a mesma mesa, a qual era imensa e retangular, feita de madeira. Numa das pontas estava Naruto, que devorava seu oitavo prato de Ramen enquanto ria das palhaçadas do Lee e conversava com o mesmo. Kakashi e Gai discutiam sobre qual dos dois era o melhor e Neji jantava em silêncio, sentado ao lado de seu Sensei e, ás vezes, lançava olhares de esgoela para a outra ponta da mesa, onde se encontrava as garotas que conversavam animadamente e, por causa da distância, não era possível escutar a tal conversa.

Sakura sorria enquanto escutava a Mitsashi falar no quanto Lee era panaca com suas palhaçadas, e ás vezes soltava pequenos risos, mantendo a conversa divertida.

**Sakura**: Você gosta muito de seu time, né?

**Tenten**: Sim. –assentiu sorrindo, enquanto comia. –O Gai-sensei é como se fosse um tio para mim, assim como os outros dois podem ser considerados meus irmãos. Tenho sim muito carinho por eles!

A Haruno sorriu.

**Sakura**: Entendo. Igual a mim! Considero Kakashi-sensei como um segundo pai, talvez, e Naruto como um bom irmão. São divertidos e fico feliz que sejamos uma equipe de novo.

**Tenten**: Mas...E o Sasuke? –perguntou receosa.

Já a médica apenas desfez seu sorriso, ficando com uma expressão séria.

**Sakura**: Devo confessar que antigamente eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, realmente o amava mas...Depois de tudo o que ele fez, para mim é só mais um inimigo a ser derrotado. –respondeu calma, voltando a comer.

A Mitsashi arregalou seus olhos.

**Tenten**: Nossa! Mas...Já tem alguém em mente? –perguntou maliciosa. –"Será que o Neji tem chances? Nha, espero que sim..."

A Haruno corou violentamente e quase se engasgou com a comida que tinha na boca. Respirou fundo e engoliu o alimento, ainda corada e fitou a Mitsashi que sorria maliciosamente. Olhou para baixo, desviando o olhar, realmente envergonhada.

**Sakura**: Bem...eu...eu... –gaguejava.

**Tenten**: A-Há! Sabia, para você estar tão nervosa significa que tem alguém sim. –sorriu.

**Sakura**: Ha...Hai! –sussurrou, sem jeito e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

**Tenten**: E quem é esse garoto? Não vai me dizer que é o Naruto ou que finalmente cedeu aos 'encantos' do Lee, né. –disse sarcástica.

**Sakura**: Iie. –uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, enquanto fitava a amiga.

**Tenten**: Então quem é? –perguntou curiosa, mas sua pergunta foi respondida assim que, por muito pouco, notou a Haruno olhar de esgoela para uma certa pessoa que estava sentada a quase um metro delas. –Não acredito...

A Kunoichi a fitou, confusa, vendo um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios dela e apenas corou da cabeça aos pés, desviou o olhar, ainda confusa.

**Sakura**: O...O que?.! –sussurrou.

**Tenten**: Não acredito que você está apaixonada pelo... –sentiu sua boca ser tapada pela mão da Haruno, a qual estava tão vermelha quanto um pimentão. Retirou a mão dela de sua boca. –Desde quando?

**Sakura**: Faz...uns dois anos, eu acho.

**Tenten**: "YEAH!" –gritou para seu interior. –Você sabe disfarçar bem, então. –comentou.

**Sakura**: Acho que sim. –sorriu sem jeito. –Mas não adianta de nada mesmo, ele é como o Sasuke. Não tenho chances. –suspirou.

**Tenten**: Deixe disso, afinal ele também gos... –foi interrompida pela voz de Kakashi, que chamava a atenção de todos.

**Kakashi**: Certo, já é hora de todos irmos dormir. Cada um para seu devido quarto, amanhã temos que acordar cedo para começar uma reunião sobre nossos próximos passos nessa missão. –todos assentiram e se levantaram.

**Tenten**: Depois conversamos. –disse desanimada, começando a caminhar para seu próprio quarto assim como os outros.

A Haruno apenas soltou um suspiro e murmurou um 'Droga', levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou rapidamente até seu quarto, fechando a porta do mesmo com força.

**oOo **

Virava de um lado para o outro em sua cama, mas mesmo assim o sono não vinha de modo algum. Que droga de insônia! Já havia se levantado umas quatro vezes para abrir e fechar a janela, já havia dado umas dez voltas por todo seu quarto e ainda não havia conseguido dormir, nem mesmo por um minuto sequer. Olhou para o relógio ao seu lado. Droga, em uma hora, mais ou menos, já iria amanhecer e isso que tinha que descansar para o recomeço da Missão. Pelo visto se daria mal no dia seguinte.

**Sakura**: "CHEGA!" –levantou-se de uma vez.

Caminhou até o banheiro e tomou um bom banho quente, saindo em uns dez minutos. Nenhuma aparição do sono. Ótimo! Então estava decidido, não conseguiria dormir por nada nesse mundo. Soltou um suspiro cansado, se dirigiu para o armário e pegou suas roupas, vestindo-as logo em seguida. Colocou suas sandálias Ninja e saiu do quarto enquanto colocava sua bandana de Konoha na cabeça e ajeitava seu porta Kunai, caso alguma coisa pudesse acontecer.

Andava silenciosamente pelos corredores da Torre do Kazekage, onde estavam hospedados. Toda a Vila estava realmente silenciosa, o que dava um ar calmo e aconchegante para aquele lugar. Parou em frente ao quarto da Mitsashi, abriu a porta com cuidado e inclinou seu corpo para dentro do quarto, vendo que a garota estava dormindo. Suspirou mais uma vez, pelo visto era a única acordada aquela hora.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, cruzou os braços e apenas continuou a suspirar desanimada, até sentir uma presença atrás de si e uma forte voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

**Neji**: O que faz acordada?

Ela sentiu seu coração disparar, não só pela proximidade em que estavam mas também pelo susto, enquanto tentava conter um pequeno grito. Virou-se e encarou o Hyuga, analisando-o: levava uma calça comprida e folgada preta, junto com uma simples camiseta regata branca e com os cabelos soltos, sem a bandana ou qualquer arma. Deu um suspiro, com uma das mãos no peito, tentando fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido.

**Sakura**: "Irresistível..." –o fitou, lembrando-se de sua pergunta e com o rosto meio corado. –É que não consigo dormir até agora, então decidi me levantar de uma vez. Mas e você, Neji-san?

**Neji**: Também não consigo dormir e fui no refeitório beber um copo de água. –respondeu simplesmente.

**Sakura**: Ah...

Silêncio.

Ambos continuavam se fitando intensamente, nos olhos. Ele fitando aquelas duas reluzentes esmeraldas, ela fitando aquelas duas lindas pérolas. Sentiam suas próprias respirações meio descompassadas, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. O Hyuga fechou os olhos, acalmando seu interior e começou a andar, passando ao lado da Kunoichi a qual, confusa, apenas o seguiu.

Os dois adentraram no quarto dele, sentando-se então na borda da cama, lado a lado. O silêncio ainda reinava entre eles, não havia sobre o que conversar, nunca houve. Foi então que o rapaz tentou puxar algum assunto qualquer.

**Neji**: Você e a Hinata-sama ainda mantém contato?

**Sakura**: Aa. Nos tornamos boas amigas. –sorriu.

**Neji**: É de se notar, afinal faz uns dois anos ou mais que vocês vivem se reunindo na mansão Hyuga ou em sua própria casa. –comentou, ela o fitou.

**Sakura**: Como sabe que nos reunimos em casa? –ele corou e não a fitou.

**Neji**: Ora... –pensava numa desculpa qualquer para não dizer que estava sempre observando-as. –Esqueceu que sou o guardião da Hinata-sama?.! Sem contar que, muitas vezes, eu a escutava falar com a Hanabi sobre como foi o dia na sua casa, esse tipo de coisa. –mentiu. –"Kuso! Que coisa idiota!"

**Sakura**: Ah, entendi.

Silêncio.

Que droga, porque não conseguiam Ter uma conversa normal, afinal? Aquele silêncio e aquela falta de assunto constante era tão...tão...Incomoda. Ela o fitou, enquanto o mesmo suspirava cansado e arregalou seus olhos com a pergunta a seguir.

**Neji**: Está muito ansiosa para Ter o Uchiha de volta? Talvez não demoremos para encontra-lo de novo. –disse baixo, fitando a parede a sua frente.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, meio séria, meio triste, o que deixou o rapaz confuso.

**Neji**: E então?

**Sakura**: Não me importo mais com o Sasuke, é só mais um inimigo. –disse friamente, ele apenas arregalou um pouco seus olhos. –Me importo agora com...outra pessoa... –disse num tom baixo.

Ele a fitou.

**Neji**: Outra pessoa? Quem?

A Kunoichi mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa e com as bochechas levemente rubras, sentindo seu coração acelerado. O fitou, decidida.

**Sakura**: Neji-san...

**Neji**: Hm?

**Sakura**: O que há entre você e a Tenten-chan? –perguntou quase num sussurro, mas que ele pôde escutar.

O coração do Hyuga acelerou, assim como seus pensamentos ficaram confusos do porquê daquela pergunta tão repentina.

**Neji**: Nada. Somos apenas amigos. –respondeu simplesmente.

**Sakura**: Ah...

**Neji**: Mas porque?

Ela corou violentamente e fitou o chão, nervosa e com o coração acelerado. E agora? O que responder? Para começar não deveria Ter feito aquela pergunta idiota e, agora, estava contra a parede. Hunf, não havia mais como esconder. Já havia escondido por dois longos anos, e agora não via outro jeito a não ser contar. Respirou fundo, ainda fitando o chão e tentando impedir seu coração de explodir em seu peito.

**Sakura**: Me tornei tanto amiga da Hinata-chan que passei a ir muito na mansão Hyuga para conversar com ela...E sempre nos encontrávamos, né? –um sorriso sem jeito brotou em seus lábios.

Ele ainda não estava entendo aquilo. O que ela queria dizer?

**Neji**: Aa.

**Sakura**: Sempre te admirei, sabia? Sempre forte, sem medo algum de qualquer missão, sempre audacioso e sempre...muito...er...charmoso, também! –disse por fim.

Ele arregalou seus olhos e corou, voltando seu olhar para a parede a sua frente, sem saber o que dizer.

**Neji**: Errr...

**Sakura**: Eu tentei... –seu sorriso se desfez e lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos. –Tentei não me deixar fascinar por você, tentei apenas te admirar...

Ele a fitou, vendo então uma única e solitária lágrima rolar pelo rosto da médica.

**Sakura**: Mas não consegui...não consegui... –sussurrou, apertando os olhos e tentando conter as lágrimas.

**Neji**: "Não conseguiu...?"

O ambiente se manteve num silêncio onde somente o som de gordas lágrimas chocando-se contra o solo era escutado. Ele, ainda hesitante, ergueu uma das mãos e aproximou-a do rosto da jovem, limpando algumas lágrimas que rolavam por sua bochecha, o que causou um arrepio na garota e fez com que ela suspirasse rendida.

**Neji**: Sakura... –sussurrou.

**Sakura**: Não consegui... –um sorriso triste e irônico surgiu nos seus lábios. –Não consegui impedir a mim mesma de me...de me apaixonar por você... –sussurrou.

Ao escutar tais palavras os olhos donos do Byakugan se arregalaram e seu coração falhou uma batida, seu fôlego ficou preso em seus pulmões e engoliu seco, sentindo seu sangue subir até suas bochechas e teve certeza de que estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate, talvez. Observou-a se levantar da cama, ainda cabisbaixa.

**Sakura**: Gomen ne...Esqueça... –sussurrou e preparou-se para se retirar do quarto.

Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar na porta sentiu ser puxada para trás, com firmeza. Sentiu suas costas se chocarem contra algo e virou-se, encarando o Hyuga que a segurava e a fitava nos olhos, intensamente.

**Neji**: Repita.

**Sakura**: Que... –engoliu seco. –Que é para você esquecer e... –fora interrompida.

**Neji**: Não isso, o de antes. –soou quase como uma ordem.

Ela abaixou o olhar, constrangida e com os olhos marejados.

**Sakura**: Por favor, Neji-san, não me faça Ter que repet... –novamente fora interrompida, dessa vez não por palavras.

E sim por um beijo. Seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente aos do Hyuga, o qual a abraçava pela cintura e com uma das mãos em seu rosto. Fechou seus olhos verdes, entreabrindo seus lábios e permitindo que o rapaz pudesse adentrar a língua em sua boca, aprofundando ainda mais aquele doce beijo. Em pouco tempo haviam se separado, e ambos ainda se fitavam, corados.

**Sakura**: Neji-san... –abaixou o olhar. –Não faça por compaixão! –voltou a encara-lo e recebeu apenas um leve selinho nos lábios.

**Neji**: Não beijo ninguém por compaixão, Sakura. –sussurrou e voltou a beija-la ardentemente, com amor e sinceridade.

Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, aprofundando aquele beijo e sentindo-se aliviada, sentindo-se amada...Sentindo-se correspondida, pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. Ele começou a conduzi-la até a cama, deitando-a na mesma sobre os lençóis brancos e finos, afastou-se um pouco dela, estando bem próximos um do outro, e esbouçou um pequeno e singelo sorriso.

Ela sorriu e voltou a abraça-lo, beijando-o logo em seguida e sendo correspondida na mesma hora. Seus corpos juntos, encaixando-se perfeitamente, suas respirações descompassadas e seus corações acelerados indiciavam um sentimento recíproco e, quem sabe, duradouro...

**oOo **

Os quentes e finos raios de sol bateram contra seu rosto, ultrapassando a fina cortina branca que cobri a janela aberta durante toda aquela noite. Remexeu-se um pouco, não muito pois sentiu-se ser abraçada fortemente. Abriu seus olhos pesadamente, sentindo os raios de sol queimarem sua pele de leve. Levantou o olhar, encontrando-se com duas pérolas fitando-a. Foi então que reparou em sua nudez e na de seu companheiro, corou violentamente e se lembrou, de imediato, do que havia acontecido tempos atrás. Sentiu ser abraçada e ser puxada para mais perto do corpo do jovem, o qual ainda a fitava com um sorriso.

**Neji**: Bom dia, minha Sakura-chan... –sussurrou.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da Kunoichi, enquanto a mesma deitava sua cabeça novamente no peito despido do Hyuga.

**Sakura**: Você...é irresistível... –sussurrou, com um sorriso, e adormeceu novamente.

Neji passou uma mão por aquela face bonita e por aqueles macios cabelos róseos. Inclinou um pouco seu rosto para baixo e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios avermelhados, fitando aquela doce face.

**Neji**: "Você também..."

Se ajeitou melhor, fechou seus olhos perolados e adormeceu mais uma vez. Em poucas horas teriam que acordar novamente, mas até lá aproveitaria mais um pouco esse momento único em sua vida.

_**Fim!**_

* * *

_**Dicionário básico:  
**Aa_: Sim, equivalente ao conhecido 'Hai'.  
_O título da Fic_: Você é Irresistível!

* * *

**Pronto! O que acharam? Grande? Complicado? Diferente? Ah, pois é...Para aqueles que me conhecem bem sabem que eu simplesmente amo muitos casais estranhos, e que normalmente eu faço a estréia deles aqui! xD Pois então eu decidi fazer essa Saku+Neji, um casal do qual passei a gostar muito de uns tempos para cá...Espero que alguém goste desse casal também, além de mim e da Kiyuii-chan! u.ù"**

**Nha, quero reviews por favor people! T.T Me dêem a opinião de vocês, please!**

**Beijos...Yami!  
_PS: Aos spoilers que me refiro ali em cima é sobre o destino do Gaara, sobre o que acontece com ele, etc._**


End file.
